


never ending cycle

by surejoon



Category: no fandoms just little works i did
Genre: Anxiety, LMAO, dont deserve happiness, enjoy, i always post these in the night like ??, it doesn't get better, never happy, o kay, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surejoon/pseuds/surejoon
Summary: never-ending/nɛvərˈɛndɪŋ/adjective(especially of something unpleasant) having or seeming to have no end.---a little thing i did which is easy to understand i guess..?enjoy.





	never ending cycle

it's gonna get better,  
it's gonna get better,  
it's gonn-  
no.  
it won't (get better) though, will it?  
it never does.  
it never gets better.  
sometimes, it feels like it is but i must be stupid to think that i deserve happiness because turns out it doesn't get better.  
its like a cycle,  
repeating and repeating,

a never ending cycle.

am i surprised?  
no. things like that don't surprise me anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sure_joon) [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/surejoon)


End file.
